An increasing number of applications today make use of digital video for various purposes including, for example, remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, and sharing of user-generated videos. As technology is evolving, users have higher expectations for video quality and expect high resolution video with smooth playback.
Digital video streams typically represent video using a sequence of frames. Each frame can include a number of blocks, which in turn may contain information describing the value of color, brightness or other attributes for pixels. The amount of data in a typical video stream is large, and transmission and storage of video can use significant computing or communications resources. Various techniques have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding techniques. These techniques in some cases encode the video stream using parameters or values that vary for different segments of blocks within frames.